This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0037658, filed on May 27, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital image processing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of controlling a digital image processing apparatus that selectively reproduces files stored in a plurality of storage mediums in response to input button signals generated by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital image processing apparatuses, for example, digital cameras, users can store files in a plurality of storage mediums. However, when a conventional digital image processing apparatus is used, files stored in a storage medium are sequentially reproduced in response to signals generated by two input buttons, for example, a right button and a left button. Accordingly, it takes a lot of time for a user to switch to another storage medium.
A conventional digital image processing apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,431, “Method and System for Reviewing and Navigating among Images on an Image Capture Unit,” discloses a method of reproducing data from a single recording medium using a conventional digital image processing apparatus.